What's Wrong With Herbert?
by Pleachen2
Summary: So... This is an OLD story and I had to update it before I uploaded. Enjoy! Oh, this story has Herbert and Klutzy! Couples: MattxWiffey RoryxPleachen TerencexMarion. And also... Klutzy is a GIRL? CLUB PENGUIN ROCKS!
1. SMM

**Pleachen: Hey people! This story is OLD!**

**Wiffey: YUP!**

**Marion: YUPPY YUP YUP! I didn't even know it existed!**

**Pleachen: I searched EVERYWHERE for it!**

**Wiffey: Enjoy!**

* * *

"PENGUINS! PENGUINS! PENGUINS! EVERYWHERE I TURN, THERE ARE PENGUINS!" Herbert P. Bear Shouted. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THEM! WHY DO I EVEN TRY TO GET RID OF THEM?!?!?!?! UGHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Click, Click!" Klutzy Snapped.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Klutzy… I made a Gadget SOOOO ingenious, it WILL get rid of ALL SNOW on the Island!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole classroom swayed with a big "BOOM!"!

Everyone looked at Terence and Marion, they were standing next to their project and covered in green slime.

"EWWWW!" Marion yelled, totally grossed out.

"What is going on here?!" Mrs. Smith asked as she came back from the bathroom, with toilet paper on her foot.

"Well… I was mixing chemicals… and it kinda… exploded." Terence answered.

"I can't leave you kids alone for two seconds without you getting into some kind of trouble."

After school seemed REALLY LONGGGGGGGG…

Pleachen, Wiffey, and Marion couldn't wait to get home…

Just then, their Spy Phones started ringing, they knew what was going on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on, G?" Pleachen asked.

"The head of the PSA thinks Herbert may be Building a Gadget that can wipe out the whole island! We want you three to find him and stop him!" Gary said.

"We're on it!" Wiffey, Pleachen and Marion Exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WOW! THIS IS SOOOO COOL! I SHALL FINALLY WIN!!!" Herbert exclaimed.

"Not so fast Herbert P. Bear… You wont get away with this!" Pleachen exclaimed.

"Oh Great! One of your big fat mouths was enough, NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THREE?!" Herbert yelled

"Click… Click, Click, Click…Click!" Klutzy clicked madly.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!" the girls Snapped.

"Anyway, this is the SMM, The Snow Melter Machine!!!!!!" Herbert said. "It will melt ALL THE SNOW!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COUGH!"

The girls just laughed.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" HERBERT ASKED.

"THE NAME!!!!!!!!" Wiffey answered.

"Really Herbert, and I'm telling the truth, If you had taken the friendship I gave you, you would have been sitting in front of a fireplace eating fresh chocolate chip cookies with warm milk and watching TV right now." Pleachen Said. "And for dinner, a hot and spicy Seaweed Pizza."

"Really?" Herbert asked.

"Really." Marion answered.

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU, YOU'RE AGENTS! YOU FOIL MY PLANS ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!" Herbert shouted.

He started his machine and drove out.

"Great, he left!" Wiffey yelled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I almost trusted them!" Herbert shouted. "Klutzy, do you think they meant what they said?"

"CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!" Klutzy 'yelled'.

"YOUR RIGHT! I DO HAVE TO START LISTENING TO MYSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAID!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pleachen, Wiffey, and Marion just stood there, shocked.

"Wow…" Wiffey said. "I don't blame him for not believing us… I mean, we haven't been very nice to him, have we?

"No… Not really…" Marion said, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Klutzy, are we lost? Again?" Herbert asked.

"Click click…" Klutzy answered, absentmindedly.

"It sure seems like it." Herbert said. "Sigh"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So… While we're looking for Herbert… How 'bout we talk about the dance?" Marion asked.

"Okay…" Pleachen said.

"So… Umm… Who do you want to go with?"

Pleachen blushed. Marion knew what that ment. "Rory?" She asked. Pleachen nodded her head.

"I knew it!" Marion yelled.

"What about you and Terence?!" Pleachen said.

"T-T-Terence?" Marion asked, blushing and turning away from Pleachen. "I-I like him, but not in that way."

"Right…" Wiffey said.

"Well what about you and Matt, Wiffey?!" Marion asked.

"I refuse to answer that!" Wiffey said.

"Oh, what's the point? We all have crushes on boys who happen to be our best friends. So what?" Pleachen said. "Okay, I admit it, it's a lot of pressure."

* * *

**Pleachen: Thank you, Thank you!**

**Wiffey & Marion: REVIEW!**


	2. Advice

**Pleachen: Hey! So, umm... This is the chapter where Rory shows up, but Matt and Terence are, as the story says, busy...**

**Wiffey: Yup!**

**Marion: Yuppy yup yup!**

**Pleachen: Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Club Penguin!**

* * *

Pleachen, Wiffey, and Marion searched for hours but there was no sign of Herbert. Pleachen took out her Spy Phone and called G.

"G, we've been looking forever and we still can't find him." She said.

"It's fine. Why don't you girls just go back to your igloos and rest. We'll get field agents to go looking." G said.

"Thanks, G." Pleachen hung up her phone and told Wiffey and Marion that they could go home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-At Pleachen's igloo-

The girls were watching Ice Hockey on CP Sports. Just then, someone knocked on the door. They had no doubt that it Rory because no one else they knew liked to knock like they were using a jackhammer. That's Rory the Construction Penguin for you. When Pleachen went to the door, she looked out the peep hole. Yup, she knew that penguin anywhere. With his blonde hair, brown eyes, and being an orange penguin, there was no mistaking him for anyone else. Pleachen opened the door.

"Howdy, Pleachen!" Rory said. Rory always said "Howdy" even though he didn't have an accent. He said he had to because he was from Club Penguin Tennessee.

"Hey, Rory. What're you doing here?" Pleachen asked.

"Well… Matt is busy with his crazy weekend schedule, Terence is busy with his little sister, Roche, and I was to bored to wonder why his little sister's name is Roche."

"Oh… I see." Pleachen said.

They went into the living room where Wiffey and Marion were and sat down.

"Hey, Rory." Marion said.

"Howdy, guys." Rory said. "So, umm, Pleachen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I really like this girl that I really want to take to the dance, but I don't know how to ask her. I-I mean, what if she says no and doesn't talk to me anymore?" Rory asked. Rory always went to Pleachen for advice and, man, did he need advice!

"Well… Rory if you really want to ask her to the dance, then go for it! I mean, if she says no, you can move on, right?" Pleachen said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but miserably failing.

"Okay, I guess I can." Rory said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Bye." Rory said.

"Bye."

Rory went out the door and closed it behind him. _I wonder if she knew that I was talking about her?_ He thought. Pleachen didn't know, and she looked hurt. She wanted to be with Rory more than anyone else, and if that couldn't happen, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Are you okay? It seems like he really likes this girl." Marion said.

"I'll be fine…" Pleachen said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Are you sure?" Wiffey said.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Pleachen: How was it? Oh, Roche is pronounced Rocka.**

**Wiffey: Yup! It's Jewish… Terence is Jewish… No one knows that… But you'll find out in one of the Christmas stories that Pleachen will post!**

**Marion: Yuppy yup yup! Even I don't know in the story!**

**Pleachen: Yeah, speaking of Christmas stories, wanna know the names of them? Ok, um… there are two of them and the first one is My Life In Club Penguin: A Christmas Carol and the other one is Happy Hanukkah? In "Happy Hanukkah?" we find out that Terence is Jewish!**

**Wiffey: Interesting…**

**Marion: Cool!**

**Pleachen, Wiffey, and Marion: Review!**

**Pleachen: It makes me happy!**


End file.
